Aftermath
by FunkyMeihem
Summary: Junkrat and Mei, still recovering in Dr. Ziegler's clinic, try to find ways of relieving their boredom. Junkrat gets a naughty idea about what to do with their free time, and Mei is...convinced. (Explicit Meihem)


_Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick_

The clock on the far wall ticked steadily as Mei sat in the little waiting area of Dr. Ziegler's on-site clinic. Angela wasn't much for ambiance, and the tiny room was agreed to be one of the most unpleasant places to be in the whole base. It was unpainted, sterile and white and smooth with nothing on the walls saved for that damned clock, and was kept so cold that even Mei and Zarya usually wore coats. The linoleum was white and sensible and easily-mopped and was kept free of suspicious stains via an extremely strong chemical cleanser that lingered in the air. The chairs were hard white plastic and metal, and the single white table in the center never had anything more than, at most, three to four extremely outdated magazines that mostly dealt with news that had happened half a year ago, and which celebrities had dated, married, and divorced several times over by now. Mei had read each of them several times, and had found herself generally uninterested in any of it, save for a 'Celebrities are just like us!' column that touted a paparazzi-taken picture of Lucio struggling to eat a melting ice cream cone at the beach.

 _Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick_

She had lulled herself into that sort of stupor one finds themselves in when forced to be in a place that was so boring and yet so uncomfortable at the same time, letting her mind wander to nothing in particular and thinking very hard about it. It had been a few months since their return to headquarters, after being rescued from their adventures in the Australian Outback. They had managed to survive one of the fierce red storms that had passed right over them, but not without consequence. Mei's cryo-freeze had saved them all, but it had also left them stranded in a radioactive red zone, slowly poisoning them as the months passed. All three of them had been taken off active duty and ordered to recover under Dr. Ziegler's strict supervision. The radiation treatments had been brutal at first, but had subsided to weekly IV drips and various pills. Even her hair was starting to grow back, though it was still short and a bit spiky and too masculine for her tastes. In another month or two she hoped it would be long enough for a little ponytail or a bun, maybe enough for her to wear her favorite snowflake pin again…

She physically jumped when the door to the clinic proper swung open, as the always harried-looking doctor swept in with her eyes still on her clipboard.

"Mei-ling, hallo! Sorry to have kept you waiting! I hope you weren't too bored?"

"Oh…no, it's fine, Dr. Ziegler!"

"Das ist gut. My apologies, I was dealing with…another patient…" The tone of her voice dropped slightly, with an air of clear annoyance about said patient. "But he should be set up for now, so in we go."

She stood aside and opened the door further, motioning the little climatologist inside. The rest of the clinic was much like the waiting area; clean and sterile and white on white and terribly cold, but with more terrifying looking equipment scattered about and illuminated x-rays and scans giving much of an it an eerie glow. They passed by paper-covered doctor's tables, an operating area that was thankfully empty, and to a separate room that Mei and most of Overwatch knew very well, a more dorm-like hospital area with white beds and white furniture, where recovery was made all the swifter by everyone wanting to leave as soon as possible.

One of the beds was already occupied, and Mei lifted a brow at its inhabitant. Junkrat was shivering miserably under the thin white blankets, his whole flesh arm outstretched as he tried to not look at the IV feeding a clear fluid into his veins. He looked over as the two ladies entered, and his expression brightened instantly.

"Mei! You've come to rescue me! You're like my lil' knight in puffy armor!"

"Jamison? You didn't mention you had an appointment today. And why are you…clean?" Mei blinked at him. The junker was devoid of his protective shell of soot and ash, and his patchy hair was back to a clean platinum blond status where it was normally gray and dry and brittle from smoke, or was sometimes literally on fire.

Angela cleared her throat in that vaguely-irritated way of hers. "He did not have an appointment today. He had an appointment six days ago and has been trying to avoid me. Ana and I had to set up a sting operation in the cafeteria to corner him."

"Nan shot me in the arse, darl! Darted me right in the arse while I'm making sandwiches! Shooting an innocent, hungry bloke just trying to get a tucker, fuckin' uncouth is what that is. And then I wake up and they've stripped me bare and took away my parts, doing who knows what to me while I'm still spinning, dumping burning chemicals and shit all over me-"

"Shampoo," the doctor supplied patiently. "Roadhog put in a medical request for a hygiene issue whilst he was telling us where you'd gone."

"Fucking traitor!"

Mei pursed her lips at him. "You were avoiding your radiation treatments again, weren't you?"

He quailed under the fierce gaze of both women, leaning back in bed and trying not to jostle his IV-drip, the stump of his other arm moving up to try and smooth back his newly-cleaned hair. "Don't like 'em. Make me insides feel droopy and I feel like shit afterward."

Angela tut-tutted. "I know that the side effects can be somewhat unpleasant, but they are easily managed and we both know that you have had to deal with much worse. A few hours of unpleasantness is well worth it once the treatments are finished and you'll feel like yourself again."

Mei didn't say anything, but took note of Junkrat's downcast gaze. Dr. Ziegler had only the best intentions for Junkrat, just as she did for everyone else. But even though she was clinically correct, as always, she had forgotten that Junkrat never knew himself without the crippling radiation poisoning his body. In his mind, he was already himself, and the hair loss, nausea, memory issues, and everything else was as much a part of him as his own flesh and blood. He had been too young to remember what it was like to be without it.

She was distracted when Angela gently grasped her arm, ushering her over to her own bed and bustling about, pulling out a syringe. Her sleeve was rolled up, her arm wiped down, and then came the familiar pressure of gentle fingertips as they sought out the veins beneath her already bruised skin. She looked away when the injection finally came, disliking the sight of needles. Junkrat met her gaze.

"Sorry, love. I'd offer to hold your hand but…" He waved his stump helplessly.

"Aaaand there we go. Good job, Mei. Now, we'll just let this do what it's supposed to do, and then we'll set you up with the drip as well. Well, you know how it goes. Your hair is already coming back in very nicely and your tests are starting to normalize. This is very good."

Dr. Ziegler stood and strode towards the wary junker, giving his IV bag a few taps with one finger. "Mr. Fawkes, your treatment should be complete. Let me just remove this-" She expertly took his arm and plucked the needle despite his complaints, staunching the blood and covering it with a large band-aid before turning to roll his drip away. "See! All done! If you're having any real issues with any side effects, I urge you to come see me. But for now, you're free."

He tucked his arms in ruefully, turning over in the bed and pulling the blankets up over his shoulders. "Yeah well, might stick around for a bit longer. Can keep Miss Mei company. Besides, gotta plan on something for Roadie. Some fuckin' bodyguard, sells me out to the authorities!"

"Do not cause trouble in my clinic, Mr. Fawkes," Angela said sternly, narrowing her gaze. "I will not hesitate to call Ana in here again. She's far less adherent to the Hippocratic Oath than I am."

Mei glanced between them quickly. "It's fine, Dr. Ziegler. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to, and I'll keep an eye on things."

"Very good, then. As long as-" She paused as her phone beeped noisily, looking down at it and scrolling through. Her expression turned back to annoyance. "Oh dear, it seems I'm needed elsewhere. I'm terribly sorry, Mei, but your wait here might be just a bit longer than anticipated before we can start the rest of your treatment. I suppose you and Mr. Fawkes can watch television until I get back? I should not be gone for much longer than an hour. Entschuldigen Sie bitte."

"It's okay, I understand. I'll be here."

"I will be available by comm-link if you need to contact me. Otherwise, sit tight! I'll be back soon!" And with that, the busy doctor cleaned away the used syringes and pulled off her lab coat, hurrying off down the hall with the rapid click of her boot heels getting further and further away.

Junkrat and Mei were left alone in that awful little sterile room. Mei rubbed slightly at the stinging area where she'd had her shot, before sighing and reaching for the remote, flicking the TV on as ordered. Junkrat clearly had other ideas, lifting from his bed and hopping awkwardly towards her on his remaining leg. He nearly fell before grasping the handle to her own hospital bed, pulling himself in and trying to wrestle his way under the covers she'd been laying on.

"Oi, get under here with me. We gotta keep each other warm! S'like, basic survival, you should know that." He waggled his brows at her.

She made sure to roll her eyes at him, but shimmied under the covers with him after a moment's struggle. Junkrat pulled her in against him, immediately warming her with his furnace-like body as she rested her head on his bony chest. "Jamison…"

"I know that tone," he groaned.

"You said you'd take the radiation treatments seriously," she frowned up at him.

"I am! Swear I am! I just…ya know, I put the last one off a little. And maybe the one before that. But only a little! I'm still doing it! Because you asked me!"

"I asked you because I want you to get better! Just because you're more resistant to it doesn't make you immune, and we were both poisoned. How would you feel if I started putting them off?"

He grumbled, rubbing at his newly-cleaned hair. "I guess I'd probably get on your case and put you over one shoulder to carry you to the doc's…But that's different!"

"How is that different!"

"Because you're too little to put me over your shoulder!" He was unable to stifle one of his maddening grins.

"Oh my gosh, you're impossible!" She shoved him away in frustration, giving him her finest scowl as she shrugged off his attempts to pull her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, love! You know me, I just say things! Aw, darl, please, I'm begging for forgiveness here. What can I do to make it better?"

"You can take this seriously. Jamie, please…" Her brows knitted and she met his gaze fully, dark eyes turning sad. "You mean a lot more to people than you think. To everyone, not just me. But especially to me." She turned the tables on him, very suddenly wrapping her arms around him with enough force to startle him. "I hate the idea of you being sick. I want you to get better. Okay? You have to do this. I want you to be annoying me for many more years, okay? Please."

He looked taken aback, almost awkward as he gingerly rested his arm around her once more, his voice turning a little more serious even though he tried another joking tone. "Well…fuck me, Snowflake. I mean, what can a bloke say to that sort of thing? Arright, arright. Can't say no to that face, ya got me. I'll do these shit treatments if it'll make you lot happy…Can I at least complain and whinge on about them still?"

"Yes."

"Deal."

They lay together for a long while, or at least what seemed like a long while, watching the smiling woman on the cooking TV show them how to prepare and cook a lobster bisque. When she glanced aside at her phone's clock, she groaned aloud upon seeing that not even twenty minutes had gone by.

"I swear time moves differently in this place."

"I had a lobster once," Jamison mused, resting his chin on her head as he watched the smiling lady pull biscuits out of the oven on screen. "The best part was hittin' it with those little plier-things and cracking it open. Now that was loads of fun. I think I even ate some of it. Roadie ate a whole bucket full, had to blow up a bathroom wall to sneak him out of there."

"How can it be sneaking out if you had to blow up a wall?"

"Look, if you have a better idea on how to get a gigantic pig-man in a lobster bib out of a ritzy establishment without paying the bill, you tell me. Ugh. I'm bored. Mei, play with me."

"Play with you? How?"

He thought for a moment before his voice turned into a rumbling purr, his single hand drifting up from her side to her bosom for a quick grope. "Well, I happen to be a bloke who's real good at coming up with ideas…"

She gave him a scandalized look. "You just had an IV in your arm and we're still in a doctor's clinic, how can you be thinking about that now?"

"When am I not thinking about it?" He grinned. "Besides, the needle's out now, we got a bit before yours goes in, and we got all the time in the world to ourselves?"

"She said she'll be back in less than an hour, now. And there's cameras around the office and someone might come in the door," she pointed out.

"We got a half hour. That's plenty of time, and when was the last time we quickied? Come on, where's your sense of thrill? And I'm sure not everywhere has cameras…Oh!" He snapped his fingers. "The bathroom!"

"A _bathroom_? Really?"

"What, you never had some fun in a bathroom? Bloody hell, Mei, even I've had a good root in the shower. I mean, it wasn't with water, but…" He trailed off, his hand slithering up into the bottom of her sweater, up into the soft cloth of her bra as he took hold of one breast, massaging and rolling it in his palm as he nuzzled his nose against the side of her throat. "Let Junkrat show ya a good time. I'll get you up against the wall, we'll have our fun, even tidy up before the doc gets back. Won't suspect a thing. What do you say?"

Mei thought for a moment, though it was getting harder to focus as what remained of his amputated arm moved around her, the crook of his elbow urging her close against him. His hand still moved steadily against her breast, sliding smoothly to its front and taking the nipple between his fingertips and teasing lightly, pinching and pressing as he began to deliver hot kisses to her neck, nudging down the fabric of her collar. She squirmed a little. His proposal was becoming more tempting by the second.

In fact, why should she say no? She was cold and bored and stuck in an unpleasant place, and if they were out of sight and out of mind, and had enough time for a bit of fun…Why not? He was always eager for more and never failed to be an attentive and energetic lover. She might have been a cautious sort, but she was hardly some stick in the mud.

"All right. But we have to be quiet, just in case." She shooed his hands away from her chest. "Cameras, don't forget the cameras. Come on, let me help you with your leg."

Setting her glasses aside on the little table, she helped fetch his prosthetics as he rolled upright, hanging the stub of his leg over the side and carefully maneuvering himself into the interface socket, clamping it tight and testing his weight on the peg before standing upright. The arm took a bit longer, with the severely outdated and jerry-rigged microprocessors in the limb needing a few tests before they responded to his nerve movements. His favorite thing to do to test it was wiggle his fingers one by one until the only one left standing was his middle one, but he tried not to do that one to Mei too often. He'd already been scolded once today.

She grabbed his mechanical hand and pulled him with her before he could become distracted by the smiling chef woman on TV again, leading him to the door on the far end of the room, into the bathroom. It was just as white and desolate as everything else, with clean tiles over every surface, save for the shower which looked like a bomb had gone off in it; which, knowing Junkrat, was very literally possible. It was still wet and there were streaks of gray and dusty brown everywhere along with splashes of errant shampoo, and dirty handprints on the walls where he had tried to claw his way up and out. A mighty struggle had taken place here.

Mei stifled a little laugh as she surveyed the damage. "You did all that while half-conscious?"

He looked affronted. "Darl, I am used to waking up with people trying to kill me. I can deal with that. But trying to shampoo me? Yeah, I was a bit alarmed. I uh…I think I might have tried to bite Doc Angelface."

"I'm sure she's handled worse. Besides, she did a good job, you look really nice when you're all fresh like this."

"I smell like chems and fake, you sure you like it?" he asked mournfully, patting his now soft clean blond hair and giving his clean self in the mirror a suspicious squint.

She slid the lock closed behind them, testing the door with a little rattle before seeming satisfied. She turned to eye Jamison, who looked a bit like a puffed-up parakeet about to fight its own reflection, bristling at the mirror. She shook her head, going to wrap both arms around him from behind, resting her cheek against his back. Sometimes the junker was hard to understand. Only he would be genuinely suspicious of a woman telling him that being clean was a good thing.

"I think it makes you look nice. And you smell nice too. You know I like the way shampoo and soaps smell, and they smell even better on you," she whispered soothingly, letting her fingertips travel over the toned ridges of his abdomen, one of her many favorite parts about him. "I think your shorts might still be dirty? Maybe take them off?"

Junkrat swallowed hard and was immediately distracted from his fight with the mirror. "Well! Well, if you like them, I mean, maybe I can stand them for a bit longer. Yeah, dirty shorts? Can't have dirty shorts, lemme just- ooh!" He seemed a bit surprised when he found that she was already undoing his belt from behind, the buckle clicking noisily and rough leather hissing as it was pulled free of its loops, dropping to the floor with a clatter. A flush spread across his cheeks, grin returning. "Guess you changed your mind on this bathroom thing? You know I love it when you get take-charge, lovey."

"You made a strong case. And you're all freshly clean so I guess I feel like I should enjoy it while it lasts. Besides, we don't have that long," she reminded him, pulling him slightly backwards with both arms still around him, steering him a few steps back so she could slip around to his front. She unzipped the front of his shorts and let them fall free from his narrow hips, landing with a thud around his peg and one bare foot.

"Hooley dooley," he gasped a little, stepping out of them as directed, grinning down at her when she looked up at him, and leaning over to give her a kiss of approval. "I'm likin' that fire in your eyes, Snowflake, I really am."

She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach his lips, one arm moving up around his neck to pull him down to meet her. It was a little less elegant than usual, almost immediately tilting her head and going deeper, his tongue pushing insistently to find hers. She allowed him passage, twisted her own tongue around him, sucking deviously where he prodded into her mouth, wet and hungry. He moaned a little into her open lips, his gangly arms wrapping about her, one hand cradling the back of her head, the other grasping a handful of her plush backside, squeezing greedily. It didn't take very much for him to get going and he was already half hard; she could feel the twitch of his cock where it was pressed against her belly.

He broke the kiss so he could complain breathlessly, "You're wearing pants still, why're you wearing pants?"

"I still need them. The floor's cold," she whispered back.

"Huh? What's that got to do with- oooh…ooohhhh…" His realization was lost in a guttural moan as she smiled up at him and started lowering downward, her lips dragging down from his chin to his bony chest, down the length of his stomach as she carefully knelt down between his legs. She suppressed a little shudder, glad she was still wearing her clothes. The floor was freezing! She positioned herself up on her knees- he was still so very tall -and looked back up, wanting to see his expression.

He was staring downward, gold eyes nearly black with lust, one pointed fang dug into his bottom lip where he was biting it rather viciously. He wasn't quite ready for words, merely nodding down at her. She answered with a lovely smile before leaning forward, placing a teasing little chaste peck to the slope of his lower stomach as she reached up to take the length of his cock in one hand, pressing her lips to the head as if casually kissing him a greeting.

"Nnh-" he managed, lip still caught in his teeth.

He still smelled of soap and hot water, scrubbed raw and clean, reluctant though he'd been. She wanted to make him comfortable, make it warm and wet for him so they could enjoy their hurried little liaison. She flattened the broadness of her tongue, moving to the base to start as she made a few tantalizingly slow, long licks, moving up towards the tip. She repeated it all over him, felt him grow to full hardness under her tender ministrations until he was truly erect, glistening with her saliva.

She adjusted her position on her knees to accommodate, swirling her tongue around the head as she brought one hand up around him, the other holding herself study on the inside of his scarred thigh. Her small, delicate fingers curled around his girth, making sure to gain a firm grip the way she knew he liked it before starting to move; not too hard, but certainly not too soft either. Just firm enough to get things started as she began stroking him. Her dark eyes rolled up to meet his gaze, cheeks flushed to adorable deep pink as she aimed him back towards her lips and finally took him into the wonderful, wet heat of her mouth.

He made no attempt to stifle his loud groans, and she immediately pulled off him to shush gently. He nodded quickly and silenced himself with another bite to his lip, immediately agreeable to anything if it meant he could feel that warmth again. He exhaled hard through his nose as she let her lips close around him once more, sliding deeper as her tongue tickled the sensitive underside. She met his eyes again, trying a few experimental bobs of her head, tongue cushioning him from below as she moved, up and down, up and down again.

He could only nod.

She was soon moving more steadily as her confidence grew, her mouth and hand moving in tandem with one another. She kept her lips sealed around him, locking him into the wet warmth as her head bobbed back and forth, her fist gripped around his hard, wet shaft just tightly enough that it might have hurt another man, the kind of pressure she knew he liked.

She felt the coolness of metal against her scalp, not quite as cold as the tiles under her knees. His mechanical hand had drifted forward of its own accord, gently cradling the back of her head. His eyes were closed, focused on the sensation of her hot mouth around him, his voice a gravelly whisper as he tried to find his words. "Yeah…Yeah, missed this. Bloody oath, you're good, you're so good…Fuck! Yeah, just like that…"

She gave a hard little suck to the sensitive underside, lathing her tongue against him and causing another broken moan, smiling around him at her success. He was no longer able to stop the rocking of his hips, not fully thrusting, just stuttered little forward motions, the smooth metal of his hand petting over her head adoringly. She took care to match her own motions, head still bobbing steadily, pulling away only for the occasional gasp for more air as she worked him with both mouth and hand until he was an unraveling mess of noises above her.

Her other hand drifted down, down to the now-uncomfortable heat between her own legs. She tried rubbing herself through the material of her leggings, feeling the the embarrassingly wet fabric of her sensible cotton panties. It wasn't enough friction, not enough of what she wanted, but she was unable to stop, making little futile grinding motions against her fingers.

His wild yellow eyes opened suddenly as he ran his fingers down her neck, bringing her to a sudden halt. She pulled off him, breath still panting lightly as she found herself being lifted upward, making her realize the soreness in her knees from kneeling on the hard tile. He urged her upright, pressing his lips all over her face and neck, pulling insistently at the elastic top of her leggings, breathing hard.

"I wanna feel you, Mei. Wanna be in you…Let me? Will you let me?" He hissed against her ear.

"F-first I need to take these off," she whispered, pulling the slick fabric down over her wide hips, twisting a little to get them off all the way as her panties dropped soon after. She barely had time to even kick them aside before Jamison set upon her, still kissing wildly at her lips and face, biting at the side of her throat and sucking until the flesh threatened to bruise.

She gasped, feeling both his strong hands gripping the bare flesh of her ass, lifting her as if she was feather-light as her arms flung around his shoulders, legs hooking around his narrow waist. He was breathing through gritted teeth as he whirled about with her, setting her up against the bare white wall between door and shower. She was glad that she'd left her sweater on, protected from the chill of the tile as he positioned her impatiently, her shoulders and back braced against the hard surface. He had to lift her high to be able to reach him, and she clung to him a little tighter than she meant, unused to being so suddenly tall. He whispered something so desperate and slurred into her ear that she couldn't even understand him, but nodded anyway as he sighed happily and bowed his forehead to touch hers.

No more time to waste now. They didn't have time. He wanted to fuck her, she wanted to be fucked. No time for anything else. His grip under her rear remained firm and steady, manipulating her with ease as he lowered her down on his aching cock. He slid between those pale thighs he adored so much, finding her wet and welcoming and ready for him, hot and tight and so very good. He buried himself deep with no hesitation, a primal rasping noise tearing itself from his throat as her inner walls squeezed hard upon every inch of him.

She moaned sweetly for him, her arms tightening around his bony shoulders, her fingernails pressing little half-moons into his skin as she clawed for hold. Her thighs pressed in on either side of him, locking herself to him as if she'd always belonged there, as he gave an experimental push upward with his hips, earning him a little noise from her cute little mouth that made him shiver. She was still trying to be quiet. She was being quiet but he wanted to hear more of those noises, wanted to drive the normally more taciturn little Mei to her brink over and over again, draw those noises out from her one way or another.

He licked his teeth hungrily, gold tooth shining as he grinned down at her before he began thrusting. Slowly at first, he knew to always start slow with her. But time was short and not to be taken for granted when they could be interrupted at any moment. He found a pace he liked, thrusting upward as he pulled her down, using her body as he furthered both their pleasures. She was panting already, making muffled little mewling sounds against his chest. He answered with another throaty groan that echoed around the little room, caring nothing for cameras or returning doctors or even if the whole damn base could hear him.

Mei no longer thought about shushing him. The threat of their time limit was somewhere in the back of her foggy mind, a far-off danger she was somewhat trying to remember but couldn't; not when there was a pair of powerful hips hammering up into her so steadily, his boundless energy never seeming to waver. Sweat rolled down his temples but he showed no signs of stopping, barely pausing even when he adjusted his weight in both arms, lifting her back against the wall only to start up at the same wild pace. Tension was building rapidly inside her with every thrust now, his cock hitting an angle inside her that she could only touch very rarely.

Their lips melded perfectly together once again, her chin lifting high to reach him as he moaned and slavered into her open mouth, bruising her lower lip and stealing her breath until she drew back suddenly. Her vision swam so she closed her eyes, head falling back as her mouth opened with no sound. Her panting stopped as her lungs seemed to close off along with a tension that coiled through her body, tightening her up all over, winding her up like an overloaded spring.

Junkrat's grin turned positively feral, crushing her against the wall and caging her with his body as he pounded into her, pulling her down onto him as he set a final punishing pace that broke through that tightness he could feel inside her. It shattered her tension, and everything unwound in her all at once as her vision went white and she drew him against her as if she never wanted to let go, uttering a little high-pitched cry against his shoulder. It echoed in his ears, beckoned him to join her, and with a few more ragged thrusts, he hissed violently through half-open fangs and uttered a rasping snarl as he pushed his hips hard up into her a final time and stayed there as the heat of her cunt pressed in on all sides and he could stand no more. He came hard, a sticky warmth spreading through her as he finally allowed himself to rest.

They were both panting hard, and Mei felt dangerously close to overheating in her sweater, still pinned in place by the larger body of her junker. His head was bowed against her neck as if in defeat, shoulders heaving from effort. She unwound her choking hold from around him, running her hands through his hair and uttering little soothing shushing noises. Her limbs felt like jelly, and Jamison clearly suffered the same, as he gave her a little warning motion before lowering her carefully back to the cold tiles beneath. His breath was still rough and broken, and she was a little startled when he suddenly slumped to the ground onto his knees, his metal joint scraping the floor and no doubt bruising his other knee. He didn't seem to care as he slumped forward against her, arms wrapping around her middle as he buried his face against her sweater, eyes closed.

She smelled like sex and flowers and she smelled like _him_ , and it made him want to say something, to tell her something even he wasn't sure about. Like there were words deep in the holes in his brain somewhere, just out of reach. He tried, but couldn't find them. "Dunno what to say. You make me feel…I feel…I feel weak…but in a good way. Like it's good. It's so good…You know?"

She smoothed her hands over his narrow shoulders gently. "…I know."

She gently ran her fingers through his fluffy hair, waiting patiently as he regained his breath and composure. He finally moved shakily upright, pulling her into another kiss before reaching down to gather up his discarded shorts. She did much the same, untangling her phone from the wad of her leggings as she squinted down at it, still devoid of her glasses. "Oh, good!"

Junkrat sighed. "I'll say."

"Well yes, but I meant we still have time! You should go back to your bed and I'll clean up here." She stuck her tongue out at him. "You made me all sticky."

His arms started to move back around her. "I kinda like you all sticky…" he started to say, but she shooed him out before he could pin her down again. Damn.

He hobbled back out to his hospital bed, flopping down atop it and turning his eyes back towards the smiling lady, who had just finished making a beach-themed cake to go with her lobster dinner party. Mei snuck out of the bathroom a few minutes later, looking much more relaxed and happy than when she'd entered. She pulled herself back into her own bed, glancing over to Junkrat and hunching her shoulders with a little grin, clearly pleased with the success of their stealth mission.

"Tuh!" Junkrat grinned back at her and gave her a haughty little wink and the gun.

They sat only half-watching the cooking show, occasionally throwing each other little glances, and Junkrat was about to say something wildly inappropriate when Mei's phone suddenly began chiming. Mei reached over, turning on the speaker as Dr. Ziegler's portrait was projected above it.

"Zhou Mei-Ling speaking," she said, polite as ever. "Yes, Dr. Ziegler?"

"Hallo, Mei. I ah…I do hate to disturb anything, but I thought I should warn you that I'll be back quite soon."

"Erm…disturb anything? I mean, you wouldn't- It's fine." Mei shifted guiltily, and Junkrat began shaking his head furiously at her even as she blurted out, "Why would you say that?"

"I should also inform Mr. Fawkes that generally he is supposed to rest after his treatments and not…the opposite."

Mei was looking a bit gray, her voice suddenly very small. "How did you know?"

"Ahem. For the past seventeen minutes, I have been bombarded with repeated emergency messages from my medical monitors that two of my current patients, Mei-ling Zhou and Jamison Fawkes, have had alarmingly increased heart rates, increased blood pressure, and breathing rhythm spikes, at the exact same time."

Mei's face went white, then deepened to cherry red. "Oh my god…Sorry…sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry…I didn't know they could, I mean, even in the bathroom? Oh my god…I mean, I just didn't…you know. I'm sorry…"

Jamison said nothing, merely grinned.

"Yes. Even in the bathroom. I am going to be returning to the clinic in several minutes. If you would please spare my message system another onslaught of red alerts and avoid any more _strenuous activity_ before I arrive…Yes. Danke. I shall see you soon."

Mei sunk downward, practically melting into the thin blankets as her face and ears burned, covering her head with both arms and refusing to come out. Jamison's grin widened, fangs glinting until the message was finally cut off, dissolving into peals of wild hyena-like giggles as he rolled gleefully to and fro.

"You know, maybe this whole doctorin' stuff ain't so bad! Whaddaya think, Mei? Same time next week?"

A pillow came down across his head as his answer, but it did nothing to smother his laughter.


End file.
